Categoría:Paper Yoshi
Paper Yoshi es la serie más extendida de Yonicstudios. Se desarrolla en 9 capítulos donde habrá un personaje: Senit, que será el héroe principal. Hay un capítulo extra llamado "Paper Yoshi Extra: Total Destruction" Paper Yoshi Zero: The Genesis of a Hero El primer capítulo de la serie (tercero creado), cuenta cómo Senit demuestra sus habilidades como abogado defensor para resolver cinco casos. Casos Capítulo 1: En búsqueda de los compatriotas- En este capítulo, Senit tendrá que buscar a sus compañeros de viaje en varias dimensiones, aparte de resolver un caso de envenenamiento por Phazon. Capítulo 2: Nuevo horizonte- 'En este capítulo, Senit buscará información sobre el asesinato en Kuralia. Descubrirá la verdad acerca de Elsa y su pasado. '''Capítulo 3: Recuerdos del pasado- '''En este capítulo Shulvo y una conocida se reencuentran en un caso de asesinato con pruebas de Phazon. Ella luchará por la verdad de esa chica y la acusada. '''Capítulo 4: La sombra del Phazon- '''Tras recordar esos momentos, se produce otro caso de asesinato en donde el Phazon vuelve a actuar. '''Capítulo 5: Cenizas de la batalla- '''Samus Oscura fue descubierta, pero tenía otro plan. Otro caso de asesinato se produjo en otra dimensión y Nishizawa es la acusada. Habrá que luchar por conseguir la verdad... Personajes principales *Senit *Rachel Shulvo Retyria *Nishizawa Batwin *Cassandra Batwin *Phred Dry Bones *Cistina *Elsa Grasie *Violet Shief *Dahlia Hawthorne *Samus Oscura Paper Yoshi: Stars' Request En el primer capítulo que se hizo de Paper Yoshi, Senit aúna fuerzas de las Piedras Estelares para poder salvar el universo. Según YonicStudios, Paper Yoshi es una de las dos conexiones con la saga Metroid, de Nintendo. La conexión con Metroid Prime Paper Yoshi es una de las dos conexiones con la saga Metroid. Conecta toda la serie de Metroid Prime (sin incluir Hunters) con este capítulo. Paper Yoshi indica la derrota final del Metroid Prime hasta Paper Yoshi 8. '''Metroid Prime- '''En el primer capítulo, se indica el choque del Leviatán de Tallon IV y la aparición de esta criatura. Cuando Samus lo derrota, éste obtiene la información genética de Samus, trasformándose después en una clon de ella. '''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes-' En este capítulo aparece la clon, conocida como Samus Oscura. Tras ser derrotada en Éter Oscuro reaparece como formas de partículas en la órbita de Éter. '''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption- Este capítulo es el tercero de la historia del Metroid Prime conocida hasta el momento, puesto que revive en una nave pirata. Tras ser derrotada en Phaaze, este planeta es destruido, pero no lo que quedaba de Samus Oscura, que volvió a reaparecer en una nave. Precisamente esa nave es similar al Delano 7 de Metroid Prime: Hunters, pero no es así. Es la nave de Samus Oscura, que se pierde en el espacio. 'Paper Yoshi- '''En el último capítulo, Metroid Prime vuelve a la acción, pero esta vez ataca a Marlinus, conocido como Rey del Universo. Después, el Metroid Prime no mostraría signos de vida hasta una tercera generación: Margo. Allí posee a Margo y toma el control de parte del universo. Junto a los Piratas Espaciales crean un planeta con las mismas características que Phaaze: Findumundo. Cuando Senit se percata de eso, reúne las 7 Piedras Estelares con el fin de alcanzar a Margo, liberar al Metroid Prime y destruirlo de una vez por todas. Pero al parecer, vuelve a aparecer en el capítulo 9 de la serie. Personajes principales *Senit *Rachel Shulvo Retyria *Amy Rose *Miles (Tails) Prower *Sonic the Hedgehog *Metroid Prime *Margo Paper Yoshi 2: The Seven Cores El tercer capítulo de la serie es uno de los cuatro capítulos que tiene dos versiones. Aquí Senit debe volver a reactivar los 7 Núcleos del Cristal Nuclear. También conocerá el secreto y el paradero de su padre, Akila. Las dos versiones En este capítulo existen dos versiones, la versión Flash, cuya fecha de salida será aproximadamente en Abril de 2010 (incluyendo el tráiler), y la versión cómic/literaria, cuya fecha de salida es el 26 de Junio de 2009. Ambas versiones son iguales, contradiciendo la declaración de Yonic el 14 de julio de 2009, indicando que la versión Flash sería con planetas y personajes diferentes, pero con una historia muy similar. Personajes principales *Senit *Sonic the Hedgehog *Phred Dry Bones *Rachel Shulvo Retyria *Shadow the Hedgehog *Akila Nay (padre de Senit) Curiosidades/Trivia *El nombre Phred es sustituido por Huesitos *Las llaves de los templos que aparecen en el cómic tienen un aspecto muy parecido a los 7 Rings mundiales de Sonic y los Anillos Secretos *Akila Nay es un juego de palabras entre Atila, de ahí que Senit dice que fue un guerrero espléndido en su época, y Nanay. *La fecha de salida de la versión Flash es un enigma de momento. Seven Cores, una de las llaves Dual Según Yonic ha declarado, hace falta completar Paper Yoshi 2 y Paper Yoshi 6 para llegar a Paper Yoshi 8. Las curiosidades acerca de la relación de los siguientes capítulos son estas: *Yonic ha encontrado una coincidencia curiosa que, según indica, está en una básica operación: 2+6. Puesto que 2+6 son 8, y según Yonic hace falta Paper Yoshi 2 y Paper Yoshi 6 para alcanzar Paper Yoshi 8, se cumple la relación: Paper Yoshi 2 x Paper Yoshi 6 = Paper Yoshi 8. Éste es el nuevo lema oficial de Paper Yoshi 8 para YonicStudios. (Debería haber un +, pero Yonic lo ha cambiado así por provocar mayor sensación al lema, algo así como Metroid: Other M) *El nombre del proyecto Dual tiene dos lemas, de los cuales uno de ellos es "Two Keys for One Tresaure", la abreviación de este lema es TKOT, y ésta es una palabra clave tanto de Paper Yoshi 2 como de Paper Yoshi 6. En el primero de los dos, un jefe tiene un nombre muy similar: Tekot. Paper Yoshi 3: Alimbics' Secret Datos en transición Paper Yoshi 4: Ser un Pokémon El quinto capítulo de Paper Yoshi es una novela únicamente en español. Este capítulo mezcla la serie Digimon con Pokémon. Yonic declaró el 25 de Marzo que algunos de los Pokémon que aparecen serán únicos en Paper Yoshi, incluso aparecen Pokémon bastante conocidos. Pokémon únicos de Paper Yoshi *Senit es un Mudkip brillante, pero en vez de ser morado es rojo. *Pálgimator es uno de los pokémon únicos, que se trata de un Shinx con la cola verde. Luego evoluciona a Luxio. *Akara es un Vulpix azul. *Naeren es una Chikorita con un ojo morado. Cuando evoluciona a Bayleef se hace brillante, que se hace de color morado con los ojos ámbar. *Aparece un Mew esmeralda de dos colas en el capítulo ''El fantasma de Akaren, aunque sólo es un dibujo. En El templo de cristal ''aparece como personaje principal. *Alsax es un Riolu plateado que aparece en el capítulo ''Plata renaciente, que evoluciona a un Lucario dorado en Purificación *Shulvo es un Chikorita normal, pero en los capítulos Infección, Oscuridad en Ciudad Akel, Glitch City, El hack de Glitch City y Virus Corrupto aparece con las espinas del cuello naranjas y la hoja amarilla, además de tener un cuerpo negro y los ojos ámbar. Las razones son las siguientes: **En Glitch City y El hack de Glitch City, algunos de los personajes que entran en este lugar cambian de aspecto a brillante. En este caso Shulvo se muestra así. **En Virus Corrupto da la misma razón que en Infección: El Phazon provoca que cambie a su aspecto brillante. **En Oscuridad en Ciudad Akel, al respirar la atmósfera de este entorno provoca el cambio de aspecto. *Cuando Huesitos vuelve a ser Totodile después de evolucionar, éste aparece como un Totodile marrón. *Hay varios Pokémon que forman la Familia Arucentus. Sus miembros son: **Lefarien es un Eevee verde que evoluciona más tarde a un Leafeon azul, es el hijo de Bianchus y Narueo. **Icena es una Eevee azul que evoluciona más tarde a una Glaceon verde, es la hermana melliza de Lefarien. **Bianchus es un Umbreon blanco, hijo de Fogure y Aquatika. **Narueo es una Espeon negra, hija de Nari y Elekara **Fogure es un Flareon con los ojos azules, es el padre de Bianchus. **Aquatika es una Vaporeon con la aleta verde. Es la madre de Bianchus. **Elekara es una Jolteon con la melena de su cuello roja. Es la madre de Narueo. **Nari es un Eevee en blanco y negro. Es el padre de Narueo. *Los hermanos Posila son un Plusle y un Minun. **Posi es un Plusle con los colores de un Minun. **Minia es una Minun con los colores de un Plusle. Es el hermano mayor. *Milka es un Miltank de color blanco con manchas negras. Cuando tiene sus ojos rojos en vez de salir leche de sus mamas sale nata. Pokémon Oscuros Durante toda la novela, aparecen Pokémon Oscuros, que son Pokémon infectados con Phazon. Algunos de estos Pokémon evolucionan en Poképhazs, Pokémon corruptos por el Phazon. Algunos de estos Pokémon han sido algo importantes en la historia: *Kirsu es un Piplup que se convirtió en un Pokémon Oscuro. Pero Senit consiguió liberarle de su espíritu oscuro en La cueva de mares *Citan es un Ledyba que se convirtió en un Pokémon Oscuro en La mansión de la colina, que se liberó a su voluntad en Esperanza, cuando evolucionó a Ledian. *Quena es un Cyndaquil con un lado oscuro. Este tipo de Pokémon Oscuros no suele aparecer en la novela, y es uno de los siete que consiguió liberarse a su voluntad en Esperanza, cuando evolucionó a Quilava. *Varen es un Seel que se convirtió en un Pokémon Oscuro que fue liberado por Senit en Luna llena *Pelen es un Pikachu que se convirtió en Pokémon Oscuro que se liberó a su propia voluntad en Latido del corazón, donde a partir de ese momento acompañó a Senit y compañía. *Panacer es una Phanphy que tiene lado oscuro. La liberó Shulvo de su lado oscuro en Latido del corazón *Mila es una Larvitar que tiene un lado oscuro muy diferente a la de los Pokémon con lado oscuro, la provocaba terror. Su primera señal de este lado oscuro fue en Latido del corazón cuando sufre un infarto. Después, en Bestia infantil sufre un ataque de su lado oscuro y se volvió agresiva. Senit y Shulvo consiguen liberarla por fin en El débil corazón de Mila. *Honduran es un Houndour que nació como un Pokémon Oscuro. Consiguió contagiarle la enfermedad a Picharis en El mordisco oscuro. **Hounduran evolucionó a un Poképhaz en El primer Pokémon de Phazon **Picharis, una Pichu brillante, consiguió liberarse a voluntad suya (gracias a los ánimos de Shulvo) en La contagiada *Mew se convierte en Pokémon Oscuro en Luna llena, y fue liberado a su voluntad en Hijo de las estrellas **Mew volverá a convertirse en Pokémon Oscuro para transformarse luego en un Poképhaz. *Raikou y Suicune se convirtieron en Poképhazs en Los perros negros y fueron liberados por Entei en Noche celestial *Bensax es la hermana de Alsax (los dos son los únicos Pokémon legendarios con género) y fue un Pokémon Oscuro. Alsax, su hermano mayor, la liberó en Purificación y ambos evolucionan a Lucario. Alsax en uno dorado y Bensax en una de platino. *Jirachi se convirtió en un Poképhaz en Pesadilla antes del día de los Sueños ''y liberado en ''Día de los Sueños *Arceus se convirtió en un Poképhaz en Apocalipsis, y es liberado con la ayuda de todos los Pokémon Oscuros que fueron liberados en La voz de la galaxia *En los capítulos Naturaleza corrupta ''y ''El canto de la naturaleza aparece un Shaymin Oscuro, en el segundo capítulo que aparece es liberado a su voluntad. *Los Unown fueron renacidos de las Ruinas Unarias por medio de la Tabla Oscura y no por la Tabla de Luz, haciendo que aparecieran como Unown Oscuros. Cuando Huesitos cambió las tablas fueron liberados automáticamente. *Celebi fue atrapado por una Pokéball Oscura, cuando Cobalt le atrapó con la Pokéball de purificación, consiguió liberarle. *Lugia fue el primer pokémon que tuvo este virus. Lugia aparece como Poképhaz en Noche celestial. Posteriormente contagió la enfermedad a Ho-Oh, y éste a Arceus. **Ho-Oh no fue liberado hasta en Ala de Oro, cuando entrega a Senit una Pluma de Oro para purificar a Lugia y acabar finalmente con el virus. **Senit se encontró con Lugia en Intento fallido, pero no sabía qué hacer para purificarle. De ahí que se dirigió a ver a Ho-Oh. **Ho-Oh dijo que Arceus podría tener la clave. Tras liberar a Arceus de la oscuridad, Arceus le contó que tenía que usarla la Hija del Ángel. **Los Unown tradujeron este mensaje (La Hija del Ángel) como el nombre de un Pokémon: Mila. **Lugia consiguió liberarse finalmente (y los demás Pokémon Oscuros) con el uso de la Pluma de Oro y Mila en La luz angélica. Como agradecimiento, Lugia les hizo volver a su dimensión a Senit y los demás. Paper Yoshi 5: Code Lyoko Serie fan de Code Lyoko. Sexto capítulo. El 8 de Febrero de 2010, Yonic declaró que en estos momentos esta serie podría ser sustituida por Paper Yoshi Extra: Total Destruction, aunque esto podría contradecir los hechos de la historia. Razones de sustitución *Senit aparece como sprite en la serie, reduciendo su calidad. *Los movimientos de la cámara no encajan con los de Senit. *La música y efectos sonoros no encajan. Sin embargo, el 6 de Septiembre de 2011 se lanzó el primer capítulo de la serie en FanFiction.net, y probablemente la versión película no será publicada. Paper Yoshi 6: Amnesia Es el único capítulo en el que el Phazon no aparece. Según indica Yonic, este es otro capítulo que contendrá únicamente 2 versiones: First Release y Amnesia. Paper Yoshi 6:First Release Es la primera edición del capítulo, que saldrá únicamente en dA. Según piensa Yonic, lógicamente no tendrá éxito, pero servirá para anunciarlo. Paper Yoshi 6: Amnesia La segunda edición del capítulo es un libro. Según Yonic, podría acabar siendo la llave que dé a Paper Yoshi su popularidad. Yonic declaró que cada edición tiene sus características, pero éstas todavía no se han revelado. Personajes *Senit *M. (Margo, precisamente) Lo más impactante es que Margo reaparece, a pesar de haber "muerto" en Stars' Request. Dark Yonic explica esto en una historia llamada Amor y Misterio. Paper Yoshi 7: Aether Echoes El octavo capítulo muestra cómo Senit investiga de nuevo la reaparición de Éter Oscuro y, al final, rescatar a Margo del ataque de los oscuros. Es el único capítulo que aparece Dark Yonic. Se trata de un cómic escrito por él en japonés y traducido por Yonic, es decir, el tercero de los tres capítulos con dos versiones. Paper Yoshi 7:Seetoun no esdaa Es la versión japonesa con diversas diferencias: *El estilo de dibujo es Paper Yoshi. *En el inicio Senit lleva un traje parecido al de Samus Aran *La canción que tararea un personaje se trata de "Motteke! Sailor Fuku" de Lucky Star. *Dark Yonic no aparece en forma física. Sólo es una voz. Paper Yoshi 7: Ecos de Éter Versión española con unas diferencias: *El estilo de dibujo es NewGen *Senit aparece sin el traje al inicio *La canción que tararea un personaje se trata de "Jakety Sax" de Benny Hill. *Dark Yonic aparece en forma física, pero lo hace de manera indirecta (únicamente marcas), aunque al final del cómic aparece un escrito de él, donde aparece por fin físicamente. *El visor de Senit está casi completamente cambiado (lo único que no cambia es la cruceta de rayos) Paper Yoshi 8: Two Heroes En realidad, este capítulo tiene pocas probabilidades de salir, ya que es el proyecto más complicado (Proyecto Dual), según Yonic pretende, cuando Paper Yoshi obtenga mucha popularidad, entablará algún negocio con Nintendo para crear un juego que una Paper Yoshi con Metroid. Yonic pretende que el título sea, por una parte, de Paper Yoshi, y por otra, de Metroid Prime. Dos mitades Según Nintendo declaró, están pensando en seguir continuando la historia de Metroid Prime con más capítulos, de ahí que Yonic pudo intervenir a esto. Según Yonic quiere, le gustaría crear un título con Nintendo que una Paper Yoshi y Metroid Prime en un final definitivo de los dos. Resultado: Paper Yoshi 8: Two Heroes/Metroid Prime 4: ??? (Según la idea de Yonic, les dejará poner su título de Metroid Prime 4) La mitad Paper Yoshi Casi toda la mitad de Paper Yoshi será en primera persona, con un visor relativamente similar al de Metroid Prime y Corruption. Otra de sus novedades es que el jugador podrá controlar a diferentes personajes, que algunos son nuevos, con características diferentes. He aquí una lista de algunos de ellos: *Huesitos (En Japón y América del Norte Dry Bones), vista en tercera persona y cuatro tipos diferentes de ataque: Hueso normal, hueso frío, hueso caliente y hueso calambre. *Shulvo (En América Rachel), vista en primera persona y las cuatro armas de Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. *Pelen (En Hispano América Berto), vista en tercera persona y cuatro movimientos, tiene forma alternativa, Rueda Eléctrica. *Wylens (Nuevo), vista en primera persona y dos armas: Rayo y Destruktor. *Cyntia (Nuevo), vista en primera persona y tres armas: Rayo, misiles y Judicator. *YeiMan (En norteamérica YoshiMan ''y en Japón ''YM), vista en tercera persona y un arma: Misiles. *Frald (Anteriormente Primerito, aunque este nombre sigue usándose en regiones hispanoamericanas y de Europa oriental), vista en primera persona y tres armas: Rayo, Imperialist y Voltric. *Cobalt, vista en tercera persona, usa cuatro Pokémon diferentes: Bulbasaur, Totodile, Treecko y Chimchard, siendo los movimientos de Planta los más potentes. *Topacia (En América del Norte y Japón Topaz), vista en tercera persona, usa cuatro Pokémon diferentes: Charmander, Chikorita, Mudkip y Piplup, siendo los movimientos más potentes. *Bronze (En Hispano América Cobre y en México, Bronce), vista en tercera persona, usa cuatro Pokémon diferentes: Squirtle, Cyndaquil, Torchic y Turtwig. *Alice (Nuevo), vista en primera persona y usa dos armas: Magmaul y Neutrinarm. Dual, un proyecto retrasado El Proyecto Dual, según Dark Yonic, se retrasará mucho, para que cuando Paper Yoshi obtenga popularidad, la negociación con Nintendo sea más favorable. Según Yonic, bastará con completar Paper Yoshi 2 y Paper Yoshi 6, las causas de esto son estas: *En primer lugar, toda serie que tiene mucha popularidad provocará que los fans tengan un impulso que provoquen la súplica de creación de un juego de alguno de los capítulos de la serie. *Segundo, este impulso provocará que algunos lleguen a crear cajas falsas, haciendo más grande el deseo de un juego. *Tercero, algunas empresas se darán cuenta del éxito del proyecto. Si llega a una popularidad inimaginable, podrían querer crear un juego acerca de éste. *Cuarto, este retraso conmocionará a la gente, dándole más prisa al comprar el título. *Quinto, el probable éxito del juego provocará fama entre ambas empresas. *Sexto (aunque éste no es de mucha importancia): MetroidRecon obtendrá toda la información de este lanzamiento. *Séptimo, acabará con dos series a la vez, y con el retraso puede provocar algo con muchas emociones. Dual, ¿el héroe anti-crisis? El 23 de marzo se informó que la mercancía de videojuegos disminuyó un 16% (Un descenso récord), debido a la piratería y el Efecto 2000 ''de la PlayStation 3. Yonic ha declarado ese mismo día que, aparte de que el Proyecto Dual acaba con dos historias a la vez, tratará de evitar la extensión de la crisis económica para provocar la infinidad de ventas. Por tanto ''Dual ''podría ser el proyecto de mayor éxito, que indicaría el final de dos series impactantes. Los lemas y las ''llaves ''de Dual Sobre los lemas de Paper Yoshi hay tres curiosidades en cuanto a varios aspectos de la saga Paper Yoshi. *El primer lema se creó por la coincidencia de una operación matemática muy sencilla: 2+6. El resultado es 8. Si lo aplicáramos a Paper Yoshi, saldría algo como esto: ''The Seven Cores + Amnesia = Two Heroes. Esto es debido a los números que tienen los tres capítulos (2, 6 y 8). Según Yonic ha declarado, hacían falta Paper Yoshi 2 y Paper Yoshi 6 para que apareciera Paper Yoshi 8, de ahí la curiosidad de 2+6=8. El primer lema es "Paper Yoshi 2 x Paper Yoshi 6= Paper Yoshi 8" *El segundo lema, denominado como "Two Keys for One Tresaure" (Dos llaves para un tesoro), el acróstico de este lema es TKOT. Pues bien, este acróstico aparece tanto en Paper Yoshi 2 como Paper Yoshi 6. En The Seven Cores aparece el nombre de un jefe final y es muy similar a esta palabra: Tekot. Pero en Amnesia, esta palabra es la clave para acceder a un archivo de la computadora que encuentra Senit a finales de la historia. *Yonic ha pensado en que la palabra TKOT podría aparecer escondida en el artwork de la caja del juego. Cuando el jugador hace clic en un botón oculto en cualquier galería de extras, al insertar estas palabras, aparecían algunas imágenes únicas de las saga Paper Yoshi. (Esto también podría ocurrir en el caso de que se añadiera DREAD, donde aparecerían parte del material oculto del misterioso juego Metroid Dread, si es que hicieron algo) Paper Yoshi Extra: Total Destruction También conocido como El Emisario del Subespacio 2, todos los personajes de Super Smash Bros Brawl (junto con los abandonados de Melee) y algunos de Paper Yoshi se reúnen en una novela y, con la ayuda del OMG (Online Matches Generator), se realiza un capítulo algo especial. ¿Paper Yoshi 5: Total Destruction? Como se dijo antes, Paper Yoshi 5: Code Lyoko podría ser sustituido por Paper Yoshi Extra: Total Destruction por diversas razones. Aunque podría cambiar drásticamente algunos elementos de la historia, así como la cronología. De momento, Paper Yoshi Extra se sitúa entre Paper Yoshi 5 y Paper Yoshi 6 cronológicamente. Línea de tiempo por año de salida Incluye las líneas de Metroid Prime y Las Aventuras de Shulvo ImageSize = width:220 height:750 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:25 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:2002 till:2011 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:2002 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:2002 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:MetroidPrime anchor:till color:orange width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,white) shift:($dx,-4) from:2002 till:2011 at:2002 text:"Metroid Prime" at:2004 text:"Metroid Prime 2: Echoes" at:2005 text:"Metroid Prime Pinball" at:2006 text:"Metroid Prime Hunters" at:2007 text:"Metroid Prime 3: Corruption" at:2009 text:"Metroid Prime Trilogy" at:2003 text:"El Gran Escape" at:2006 shift:($dx,-14) text:"El misterio de los Alímbicos" at:2011 text:"Mi querido padre" at:2008 text:"Paper Yoshi" at:2009 shift:($dx,-14) text:"Paper Yoshi 2" at:2009 shift:($dx,-28) text:"Paper Yoshi Zero" at:2010 text:"Paper Yoshi 7" at:2011 shift:($dx,-14) text:"Paper Yoshi 5" Línea de tiempo original Incluye las líneas de Metroid Prime y Las Aventuras de Shulvo. Paper Yoshi 5 y Paper Yoshi Xtra no aparecen. 800px